A shortish story
by Bradl3et
Summary: A little story I wrote hope you enjoy it


This may be corny as fuck but I thought you would appreciate this more than anyone I know. If you can not tell by now, I have grown feelings for you. I have never met someone in my life who can make me smile and happy like you do. I may not be buff, rich, gaudy, Ardyn, or have fabulous hair but I know those types of things you do not really care for. You are a lot like me where you want to get to know someone first before you jump in.

Let me start off with a bit of a story on how I actually decided to message you. One night Austin and I went to a rough in he was working on so he could have some extra hours and get that house done faster. I'd say about 2 hours in we took a cigarette break I'm the car while we looked at Facebook for about an hour. He brought your profile up and told me to add you. And I did without thinking twice. My initial thought was "holy shit she's gorgeous" little did I know that you are someone a whole lot more than her looks. It took me a while until I finally mustered up the courage to finally message you and it was just a greeting. After that I remember talking for about a week until everything started getting very hectic in my life with Austins wedding and all the drama that that entailed.

THEN about a month down the road I decided to message you yet again! This time I stuck with talking to you. I learned that you love dead things, have multiple dogs, have tattoos, piercings, and are the goddess of weebs. I don't know who or when we started saying good morning/afternoon and goodnight to each other but I feel inclined that I have keep up with it now. I feel that you and I both learned so much about each other, how you work 2 jobs as a cashier, a tattoo apprentice and just how passionate about every little thing that you enjoy. Our music taste is about 90% the same (I actually enjoy country) and we have the same views on a lot of things in life. Food does not count. After talking to you almost every single day for months and visiting you at the dollar store I have enjoyed every single second of it.

I honest to god can not tell if you feel the same way as I do. I am usually decent at reading people but you, you are like a puzzle that I can never solve. You give me hugs each time I see you, you're always smiling when I see you, and you're always chipper when I see you most of the time. (I'm sorry for touching your hair).

I like everything about you (yes even that strand of hair, and the glitter you wear). When I call you beautiful, I don't mean just your looks. I mean it in the entirety of the word. Your hair is just so unique and different than most people around here and I like that. Your eyes, I feel are staring into my soul each time you look at me. Your smile is more radiant than the sun and that alone can warm my heart just by seeing it. Your personality is unlike anything I have ever witnessed and I absolutely love it.

The other night when we went to the cave and drive ins was the best day of my life. I got to spend it with my best friends and you. You looked absolutely beautiful that day and I will never be able to forget it. I may have been smashed up against the door on the ride home but I didn't care because it was you right beside me. When you were singing DMX and dancing was so cute, I was smiling the entire time. While we were watching the movies they were sending me messages telling me to "make a move". The reason I didn't do anything is I was terrified. If I would have went to grab your hand you could have recoiled back because you hate to be touched so I didn't. I could have leaned in closer to you and put my arm around you but I didn't because you hate to be touched. I could have kissed you when we took you home but I didn't because I was so scared that if I did you would have just ran away. I've liked you for a decent bit now and they both know that, they have been trying to get us to hang out for a while now.

I guess I should end this here. You're probably getting tired of reading this sappy confession. I just wanted to let it be known that I really like you and if you do have feelings for me as well I would be honored to be in a relationship with you when you're ready.


End file.
